Despues de todo
by daneliz
Summary: Despues de 12 años sin vernos, volvere a verlo, a mi heroe azul, a Sonic the hedgehog, sin mencionar que nos reecontraremos en el parque a la media noche,...no pueod esperar!;;; SonAmy


Hey there!

Bueno, es otro Sonamy, espero que les guste!

Ni Sonic, Ni Amy, ninguno de los personajes de sonic me pertenece, ya todos presentes saben creo yo!

Sin mas; los dejo seeya!

* * *

Pov´s Amy

Era de noche, media noche a decir verdad, pero que importaba, lo iba a ver, después de 12 años lo volveré a ver, la noche no esta tan fría a esta hora, aunque este claro que es invierno por las decoraciones y luces brillantes por doquier aquí en Station Square, mi cabello rosa se mueve al compás del viento, se siente tan calido y familiar, estoy mas que segura que es por _el…_

Me llamo Amy Rose, y para mis siesiciete años de edad vivo sola, mis padres me dieron permiso, pues desde hace tiempo me he querido independizar, fue difícil convencerlos pero después de algunos meses demostrando que soi lo suficientemente madura y responsable lo logre, mi departamento no queda mas de 4 cuadras del parque, lugar donde me encontró en estos momentos. Ahora se preguntaran porque esta una eriza de mi edad esta en un parque a estas horas de la noche y sola?, bueno la respuesta seria muy simple si supieran mi historia con_ el_; Empezó cuando yo tenia 5 años y el 7, éramos pequeños e inocentes pero eso no nos detenía puesto que éramos los mas travieso de la clase, éramos los mejores amigos, tanto mis padres como los suyos se conocieron desde pequeños, donde nos lleva a saber como nos conocimos, solo espero que recuerde su promesa…

_:::Flash Back:::_

(Narración normal)

Un día de verano, aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, en un campo lleno de flores y árboles con pequeños animales inocentes jugando entre ellos, junto a un río, el cual su agua era mas clara y azul que el cielo despejado, en aquel lugar se encontraban dos pequeños erizos jugando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la pequeña eriza vestía un pequeño vestido naranja con un listón del mismo color en su cabello lacio y exótico, pues su pelaje era rosa lo cual le daba un toque de inocencia y tierna a la vez, le llegaba hasta los hombros, poseía unos enormes ojos jade, tan brillantes y hipnotizantes como el diamante, mientras su acompañante, un erizo, unos 2 años mayor que la pequeña pero aun siendo un niño inocente, vestía unos short de mezclilla y una camisa verde fuerte, su pelaje azul era igual al color del mar en la profundidad, su pelaje despeinado le agregaba un toque rebelde al pequeño, poseía unos grandes ojos color esmeralda, casi iguales a los de su amiga, solo que los de ella eran mas claros.

Los dos pequeños erizos se detuvieron unos momentos para descansar de su juego, la pequeña camino hacia la sombra de un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos, su acompañante la siguió con una sonrisa juguetona, dejo caer su cuerpecito a lado de su amiga, minutos en silencio fueron pasando hasta que la pequeña decidió hablar primero.

-Sonic?-le llamo mirándolo con tristeza.

-hmm?-respondió Sonic, que se encontraba recostado en el césped y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando aquel momento de tranquilidad-que sucede Ames?

-nos volveremos a ver algún día?-pregunto la pequeña mirando hacia el suelo y con voz triste; El pequeño erizo azul al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga se incorporo rápidamente; el sabia a que se refreía, el padre de Amy, lo ascendieron a jefe de la compañía, y para mantener el puesto, tenia que mudarse a otro país, y sin poder opinar llevarían a la pequeña Amy con ellos, hace unas semanas que el se entero al escuchar detrás de la puerta donde su padre y el de Amy discutían sobre aquel asunto, en menos de 4 días ya no la volvería aver, cosa que lamentaban los dos pequeños; al dirigir su mirada a su pequeña amiga rosada, observo que era cuestión de segundos en los que Amy se arrancaría a llorar, y eso era algo que el impediría mientras el estuviera presente.

-por supuesto, Ames!-le exclamo con entusiasmo, alzando sus pequeños brazos al aire, provocando reír levemente a la pequeña.

-entonces es una promesa?-pregunto esperanzada elevando su meñique hacia el.

El pequeño se quedo mirando el pequeño meñique de su amiga confundido, no era que dudara en que se volverían a ver, solo que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero antes de que la pequeña se diera cuanta de aquello, Sonic cambio su expresión confundida para mostrar una expresión llena de decisión.

-lo prometo-le respondió juntando su meñique con el de su amiga, con una gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, ambos se quedaron mirando al otro, y fue cuando se dieron cuanta…algo nuevo para ellos había surgido.

_:::Flash Back End:::_

Como adoro recordar aquel día, hasta me sonroje!; reí levemente por mi acto, bueno ahora solo queda esperar…

Pov´s Sonic

RAYOS!, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi¡¡!!, que porque estoy gritando?, tu también estarías gritando si estuvieras a punto de ver al amor de tu vida en el parque y para acabarla llegas tarde despeinado y mal vestido!, esperen, acabo de decir "amor de tu vida"? pero que demonio?, AMY NO ES MI AMOR!....o si?, oh esta bien, a quien engaño, si, YO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AMA A AMY ROSE!, vaya eso se sintió bien, en fin, solo estoy vistiendo unos jeans rasgados claros, una camisa corta negra y mis tenis de siempre; al menos algo es algo, es solo que quien no se sorprende cuando la chica que le gusta que se fue hace 12 años, te habla a la media noche a tu celular¡?

_:::Flash Back:::_

(Narración normal)

Bajo la luz de la luna, se encontraba un joven erizo azul de 19 años, dormido placidamente en su cama sin ningún remordimiento, los delicados rayos de la luna acariciaban su pelaje suavemente, el fresco aire entraba silenciosamente por su ventana y se esparcía juguetonamente en su cuarto….solo que no todo era muy lindo, el joven dejaba caer grandes gotas de saliva en su almohada inconscientemente, mientras murmuraba palabras incoherente para quienes lo vieran, y algunas un tanto para el mismo, pateaba hacia delante sin ningún sentido, ejemplos;

-no, ESE ES MI CHILLI DOG!!, … MIOOO!, ALEJATE TELETUBI!

-a donde se fue el osito Goñi?, - el chico azul se encuentra medio consiente gira su cabeza para todos lados-NOOO! GOÑI! PORQUEEEE ¡?-en su pobre imaginación encuentra al osito en la punta de un acantilado.

-BARNY ME QUIERE COMER! CORRAN!- expresión de miedo y pánico a la vez en que mueve sus pies en forma de correr.

Y hay mas que no tengo tiempo para decirlos…continuamos con el objetivo!

Fueron hasta unos minutos después de cubrir un cuarto de su almohada en pura saliva viviente, que su celular vibro y sonó tan sonora y escandalosamente que lo despertó alterado.

-QUE? COMO? DONDE? HAY QUE METER EL PAN! … porque dije meter el pan? – una vez aclarada su mente de lo sucedido, escucho aun el vibrador el celular, el cual es encontraba a su lado en la pequeña mesita de noche, antes de contestar dirigió una mirada a su reloj de pared, 11:40 de la noche, quien quiera que fuera se las iba aver con el en la mañana, o almenos eso creía el…

-QUE ¡?-contesto enfadado sin ver el identificador de llamada.

_-tranquilo sonikku__, vaya 12 años sin hablarnos, te hablo y me contestas gritando!, que momento tan intimo diría yo-_respondió una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea sarcásticamente, el joven se quedo paralizado, nadie le llama "Sonikku" a parte de ….

-Amy?....-susurro incrédulo.

_-la misma!-_contesto la chica entusiasmada desde su línea.

-AMY ROSE?-exclamo el chico con una sonrisa en su cara.

_-__Sonic, podemos continuar con esto TODAAA la noche_

-no lo puedo creer, pero como es que tienes mi numero si hace años que no hablamos ¡?-pregunto alegre el chico deteniendo mejor su celular y saltando de su cama.

_-todo a su tiempo, te alegrara saber otra cosa mejor_-le comento riendo levemente.

-ah si?, y que es eso?-pregunto curioso sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

_-que me encuentro ahora mismo en el parque de la cuidad__…_-el chico se quedo extrañado, en el parque de la cuidad?, que tenia de bueno eso?, si era de noche!, que tal si le pasaba algo!!, Sonic se alarmo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar la chica le interrumpió.

_-espera, __Sonic, déjame acabo…estoy en el parque de la cuidad, pero de TU cuidad!, así es estoy de regreso a MI hogar!_-exclamo feliz Amy riendo, Sonic proceso varias cosas a la vez, 1) su risa sigue siendo la mas hermosa para el, 2)podría jurar que por su tono de voz esta dando saltitos desde donde se encuentra y 3) EL AMOR DE SU VIDA HABIA REGRESADO!; antes de que hablara su amiga le interrumpió nuevamente.

_-nos vemos a la media noche en el parque central esta bien?, seeya!-_y sin mas colgó, el erizo azul se quedo quieto durante unos minutos, procesando y reflexionando, una vez fuera de aquello, miro su reloj, 11:57, SOLO LE QUEDABAN 3 MINUTOS PARA ARREGLARSE!, salto reprendido y fue hacia su closet, no sin antes tropezar con un bate de beisball, para después pegarse con la pared, después para incorporarse y que una pelota de tennis se interpusiera en su paso provocando su caída de sentazo, una vez ya adolorido y murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones, cogio lo primero que vio, tomo su celular, y se fue hecho cohete hacia el parque, solo que se le olvidaba un pequeño detalle….se le olvidaron sus llaves.

( Se acaba narración normal)

_:::Flash Back End:::_

Pov's Sonic

Estoy a medio camino para llegar al parque, mi departamento no queda tan lejos de el solo esta a unas 4 cuadra, pero me entretuve mirando la sección de timbres del edificio, al parecer alguien ya compro el apartamento de alado, pero con toda la prisa no tuve tiempo de saber como se llamaba, bueno, tal vez hoy en la tarde lo veo, solo para ser un buen vecino, pues mi departamento esta a su derecha, en fin, estoy tan emocionado, veré de nuevo a Amy, esperen a que el esto del grupo se entere.

Debería usar mi súper velocidad, pero por no conseguir suficiente horas de sueño no tengo energía para correr, oh bueno, así puedo preparar lo que le diré a Amy cuando la vea, ya llegue a la entrada del parque

Esto será divertido….

Que dicen ustedes? Les gusto?

Reviews? Sisisisi?

Bueno, actualizare pronto! Seeya!

At. Daneliz'


End file.
